Reminiscence
by mayecchi
Summary: Menunggu kekasihnya sendirian ditengah hujan itu membuat Okurine mengenang masa lalu, mengenang cinta pertamanya.


**Disclaimer:**

All **Vocaloid** and **Haganeloid** characters belongs to their rightful owners.

 **Okurine Luka** 's personality is inspired by **Airi-chan** 's roleplay account.

* * *

 **Warning:**

 **AU** (of course), **OOC** , a little bit confusing maybe but bear with it.

* * *

 **Reminiscence**

an original fanfiction written by **Mayecchi**

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali melihat arlojinya tanpa berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah kesalnya.

"Sudah 2 jam.." gumamnya pelan.

Ia melipat tangan dan menghempaskan diri ke bangku keras di halte bis itu. Hujan rintik-rintik menambah suram harinya yang sejak pagi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Mulai dari jam wekernya yang tidak berbunyi, tukang koran yang tidak datang mengantar koran yang biasa ia baca tiap pagi, sampai tadi saat ia pergi ke tempat kerjanya namun tempat itu tidak buka.

Ya, dia bekerja di sebuah bar khusus untuk penggemar musik metal. Menjadi seorang bartender memang tidak mudah bagi gadis seusianya, tapi baginya yang sudah lama melakukannya, hal itu sudah menjadi keseharian. Seperti bagaimana kau membuat martini yang sempurna, atau meracik jenis cocktail baru.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba menghubungi nomor yang paling sering ia hubungi, sampai ia memasukkannya ke daftar panggil di nomor 1. "Tidak diangkat. Kemana sih dia?" diputusnya panggilan itu lalu menelepon nomor lain. Telepon diangkat pada dering pertama.

 _"Ya."_

"Kagura-san, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

 _"Mm ... selain sedang di kasur dengan wanita cantik? Tidak, aku tidak sibuk."_ jawab orang ditelepon itu diiringi suara tawanya yang khas.

"Oh!" ia menutup mulutnya refleks, "maaf. Aku mengganggu kalau begitu. Nanti aku hubungi lagi kalau kau sedang senggang ..."

 _"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Ada apa?"_

"Hm ... seperti biasa. Aku menunggunya sudah 2 jam, tapi ia belum datang juga sampai sekarang."

 _"Hiyama?"_

"Ya ... memangnya siapa lagi yang suka membuatku menunggu seperti itu?" ketusnya sambil melipat rambutnya yang keluar dari ponytailnya ke belakang telinga.

 _"Hahaha ... baiklah, kau dimana sekarang?"_

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

 _"Kenapa malah bertanya? Aku mau menjemputmu tentu saja!"_

"Menjemput? Tapi ..."

 _"Kau masih mau menunggunya sebentar lagi?"_

"..."

 _"Luka-chan, kau terlalu mencintainya."_ kalimat itu bernada mengejek, namun Okurine merasakan hangat di pipinya.

"Un ... sepertinya begitu." sahutnya yang tersenyum hanya karena memikirkan betapa ia sangat mencintai kekasihnya.

 _"Lalu untuk apa kau menghubungiku?"_

"Eh? Ng ... Oh! Aku mau bertanya kenapa kau tidak membuka bar sore tadi," jawab Okurine terburu-buru. "Begitulah kenapa aku meneleponmu," terdengar decakan kesal dari ujung telepon.

 _"Harusnya hari ini giliran Isamine, kemana bocah sialan itu? Biar kuhubungi dia nanti,"_ Okurine tersenyum membayangkan wajah kesal Kagura.

"Tenang sedikit, Kagura-san.." katanya mencoba menenangkan. Namun telepon keburu ditutup oleh Kagura. Okurine menatap layar handphonenya dengan bingung. Sudahlah, pikirnya. Kagura adalah orang yang sudah seperti sosok kakak baginya. Entah sudah berapa ribu kali ia mengeluhkan masalahnya pada Kagura.

Ia bertemu Kagura 12 tahun yang lalu, ketika ia baru saja kabur dari rumah dan tidak tahu harus kemana. Dengan membawa boneka kesayangannya, berjalan tak tentu arah. Kemudian ia melihat dua orang remaja jalanan yang sedang membawakan sebuah lagu, Kagura dan Isamine. Kagura berambut ungu yang dipotong sebahu, sementara Isamine berambut pendek yang dicat biru muda. Penampilan yang sangat nyentrik itu sangat kontras dengan lagu yang mereka bawakan, Trust Me dari Yuuya Matsushita.

 _Naite mireba ii, tayotte mireba ii, sono subete wo ukotomeru to kimeta - cobalah untuk menangis, cobalah untuk bergantung, apapun masalahmu aku siap menanggungnya._

Seperti mendapat kekuatan dari lagu itu, ia yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun pun memutuskan untuk melihat performance mereka sampai akhir. Kagura adalah orang yang pertama menyadari keberadaannya diantara keramaian. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya pada Kagura. Sejak itulah ia, Kagura, dan Isamine menjalin persahabatan yang sangat erat. Sampai ketika orang tuanya menemukannya sedang bernyanyi di jalanan, 2 tahun setelah ia menghilang dari rumah.

Mencoba untuk kembali ke kehidupannya sebelum bertemu Kagura dan Isamine, ia merasa sangat tertekan. Orangtuanya bersikap lebih keras terhadapnya. Tak sampai 5 bulan kembali ke rumah, ia pun memutuskan untuk kembali kabur ke jalanan. Namun yang ia temukan adalah kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan Kagura dan Isamine.

 _PIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIN~_

Okurine segera mengangkat teleponnya, namun segera kecewa ketika mendengar suara Isamine dari seberang telepon. _"Luka-chan, kau sedang dirumah?"_

"Tidak, aku sedang keluar. Ada apa?"

 _"Berarti kau yang melaporkanku pada Kagura,"_ terdengar desahan panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan. _"Dia mengamuk, kau tau kan bagaimana rasanya?"_

"Hehehe ... salahmu sendiri. Kenapa tidak melakukan tugasmu," ia tertawa.

 _"Aku kan juga ingin berlibur sebentar, apa salahnya?"_ keluh Isamine. _"Dia sering berlibur sementara aku harus selalu membuka toko, itu kan tidak adil."_

"Iya juga, sih. Tapi kan kau tau, Kagura-san berlibur untuk membuka cabang baru Hagane bar. Sementara kau berlibur pasti untuk bersenang-senang dan mencari cewek bodoh dengan rayu-"

 _"Siapa bilang!?"_ Isamine memotong pembicaraan. _"Aku kan juga melakukan riset! Lagipula Kagura itu juga bersenang-senang dengan wanita pemilik bar, kau saja yang tidak tahu."_

"Siapa bilang? Aku tahu, kok. Itu kan demi kelangsungan bar kita juga. Jadi ku rasa baik-baik saja," ujarnya sambil memilin ujung rambut seperti biasa. Terdengar tawa dari seberang telepon.

 _"Baiklah ... Aku tidak akan pernah menang melawan Kagura. Mungkin juga si Hiyama bodoh itu juga tidak bisa mengganti posisi Kagura di hatimu, ya kan?"_ Okurine merasakan pipinya panas.

"Kau ini ngomong apa, sih? Kagura itu sudah ku anggap kakakku sendiri, tau! Lagipula Kiyo tidak bodoh, ia salah satu lelaki terpintar yang pernah ku temui."

 _"Salah satu? Siapa yang satunya lagi? Hm? Hm?"_ Ejek Isamine yang mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa satu orang lagi yang dimaksud adalah Kagura. Okurine semakin salah tingkah. Isamine memang tahu kalau cinta pertamanya adalah Kagura.

Ketika ia kembali kabur dari rumah dan berusaha mencari Kagura dan Isamine, ia tidak berhasil. Berhari-hari ia terlantar di jalanan, bahkan ia tidak tidur. Sampai akhirnya Kagura lah yang menemukannya dan mengajaknya pulang. Kagura bercerita tentang ia dan Isamine yang sekarang tinggal serumah. Lebih tepatnya, mereka tinggal di dalam sebuah bar yang sepi pengunjung.

Pemilik bar memperkerjakan mereka sebagai karyawan, dan sebagai upahnya mereka boleh tinggal di dalam bar selama mereka bekerja. Tentu saja Kagura dan Isamine menerima tawaran itu, dan sejak itulah mereka berhenti bernyanyi di jalanan dan memilih untuk bernyanyi di bar. Selera musik para pengunjung bar masing-masing memiliki kesamaan, mereka menyukai musik metal. Setelah berdiskusi dengan pemilik bar, bar itu pun berubah nama dan konsep.

Sejak berganti nama, Hagane Bar semakin ramai pengunjung. Saat itulah Kagura mendengar salah seorang pengunjung membicarakan tentang gadis remaja yang terlantar di jalanan. Memiliki firasat bahwa gadis itu adalah Okurine, Kagura pun mencari keberadaannya. Baginya tidak ada perasaan lega yang melebihi perasaannya saat menemukan Okurine sedang terduduk di sebuah bangku taman.

 _"Luka-chan?"_ panggil Isamine setelah hening yang cukup lama.

"Eh? Ya?"

 _"Kau sedang melamun atau apa? Tumben sekali kau tidak menjerit-jerit,"_ Okurine mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Menjerit-jerit?" tanyanya setengah tertawa.

 _"Yah, kau kan biasanya menjerit-jerit kalau kita sudah membahas cinta pertamamu itu."_ sahut Isamine disusul tawanya yang menyebalkan.

"Aku sedang teringat saat kita bertemu lagi setelah aku diculik keluargaku, kau masih ingat?"

 _"Diculik keluargamu? (tertawa) Iya, dan kau lebih memilih tinggal bersama cinta pertamamu itu, kan?"_ goda Isamine yang dibalas dengan dengusan oleh Okurine.

Tentu saja Okurine memilih tinggal bersama Kagura dan Isamine daripada pulang ke rumah keluarganya. Namun usianya yang tergolong cukup muda saat itu dan fakta yang tidak bisa ditolak bahwa ia adalah perempuan, membuat pemilik bar ragu untuk memperkerjakannya. Lagi-lagi berkat Kagura, ia bisa diterima bekerja walau hanya membantu di gudang dan saat bersih-bersih.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Okurine pun mulai diperbolehkan menerima pesanan tamu dan menyerahkannya ke Isamine atau Kagura. Dan ia turut diajari cara menjadi seorang bartender, serta membuat cocktail dan beberapa jenis minuman lain.

"Tentu saja! Aku kan tahu, kau selalu kesepian jika sedang berduaan saja dengan Kagura-san. Makanya aku menemanimu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku!" sungutnya sambil kembali memilin ujung rambutnya. Cuaca semakin dingin, ia merapatkan syalnya.

Ia masih ingat saat pertama kali membuat cocktail, Kagura lah yang berani mencicipinya. Atau saat ia mencoba resep cocktail kuno yang tak sengaja ia temukan di gudang, dan memberikannya pada Isamine untuk dicoba. Ia ingat bagaimana ia harus merawat Isamine selama 2 minggu karenanya. Ia tertawa mengingat kejadian itu.

 _"Apa yang kau tertawakan? Lagi-lagi kau melamun, ya?"_ ujar Isamine sedikit kesal karena celotehannya sejak tadi tidak ditanggapi.

"Menertawakanmu," sahut Okurine singkat. Mungkin karena ia dan Isamine lahir di tahun yang sama, ia sama sekali tidak merasa segan. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

 _"Mengingat masa lalu?"_ tebak Isamine dengan tepat. Okurine mengangguk lalu tersadar Isamine tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Iya. Masa-masa kejayaanku meracik cocktail baru," jelas Okurine. Ia mendengar erangan kesal diseberang telepon.

 _"_ Ano saa, _kau membuatku hampir mati, tahu!"_ gerutu Isamine. Okurine tersenyum. Ia teringat bagaimana pemilik bar memarahinya habis-habisan. Bukan hanya karena masalah Isamine, namun karena Okurine melakukan percobaan berbahayanya itu sendirian. Kagura pun ikut memarahinya, dan berjanji pada pemilik bar bahwa ia akan mengawasi Okurine dengan ketat.

"Isamine," panggilnya pelan.

 _"Ya?"_

"Tiba-tiba aku ingat pada pemilik bar," Okurine menatap bayangannya pada genangan air dihadapannya.

 _"Luka-chan, bukankah Kagura juga sudah menjelaskannya padamu? Itu bukan salahmu,"_ suara Isamine terdengar melembut.

"Un. Aku cuma teringat," elaknya. Ia memang masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa pemilik bar.

Saat itu ia kembali melakukan percobaan tanpa ditemani Kagura. Tanpa tahu bahwa kedua jenis minuman keras yang akan ia campur merupakan jenis yang sangat berbahaya jika dicampur, ia pun menuangkan kedua jenis minuman itu ke dalam satu gelas. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum pingsan adalah, punggung pemilik bar yang berdiri melindunginya dari pecahan gelas yang meledak.

Ia ingat terbangun di kasur rumah sakit ditemani Isamine. Ia terus menanyakan keadaan pemilik bar, namun Isamine tidak mengatakan apapun. Hingga saat ia pulang dari rumah sakit, melihat bar penuh dengan orang yang mengenakan pakaian hitam. Kagura lah yang memeluknya dan menenangkannya saat ia menjerit histeris melihat pemakaman pemilik bar. Hingga saat ini, Okurine masih merasa bersalah.

 _"Luka-chan,"_ panggil Isamine yang tahu bahwa Okurine sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. _"Itu bukan salahmu, oke?"_

"Un."

 _"Pemilik bar menyayangimu, karena itu lah ia melindungimu."_

"Iya. Maaf. Emosiku sepertinya sedang tidak stabil," ujarnya sambil menghapus airmata disudut matanya.

 _"Karena sedang menunggu Hiyama-mu yang tidak datang?"_

"Belum," Okurine mengoreksi pertanyaan Isamine. "Dia belum datang, tapi ia pasti datang."

 _"Kenapa kau yakin sekali?"_

"Karena dia bukan playboy yang sering lupa janji sepertimu," ejeknya disusul tawa Isamine.

 _"Luka-chan, sepertinya aku harus benar-benar kembali ke bar. Kau tahu? Sejak tadi Kagura meneleponku,"_ akunya seraya tertawa. _"Aku tidak tahu harus senang karena bisa melihat wajah kesalnya atau sedih menanti hukumannya."_

"Kau sudah gila, Isamine. Mengabaikan telepon Kagura-san adalah salah satu ciri kegilaanmu."

 _"Begitulah. Kau masih butuh teman menunggu? Aku masih bisa mengabaikan Kagura, kok. Lagipula aku kasihan mendengarmu sendirian menanti kekasih di tengah hujan."_

"Tidak perlu," sahutnya kesal. "Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri, Kagura-san tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Bye!" Okurine menutup teleponnya. Ia membayangkan hukuman apa yang akan Kagura berikan untuk Isamine. Ia kembali melihat jam tangannya. Sudah 30 menit sejak terakhir ia melihat jam.

"Kiyo..." bisiknya pada kegelapan. Sesungguhnya berbicara dengan Kagura dan Isamine di telepon membuatnya lebih tegar. Ditemani keheningan malam malah membuatnya terlihat cengeng. Hujan yang turun lebih deras seolah mengerti perasaannya.

Ia kembali mencoba menelepon, masih tidak diangkat. Kesal, ia menghenyakkan handphonenya ke dalam tas.

 _PIRIRIRIRIRIRIRIN~_

Okurine segera mengangkat teleponnya setelah melihat nama si penelepon.

 _"Okurine-chan?"_ suara Hiyama Kiyoteru menyapa telinganya. Okurine merasakan wajahnya memanas hanya karena mendengar suara lelaki itu.

"Kiyo, kamu kemana aja? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir 3 jam, tahu?"

 _"...ya. Maaf,"_ suaranya terdengar datar, tidak seperti biasa. _"Saya segera kesana,"_ lanjutnya lalu telepon diputus. Okurine kembali memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam tas. Moodnya semakin memburuk. Namun ia yakin moodnya akan segera membaik saat melihat Kiyoteru nanti.

Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana ia bertemu Kiyoteru. Mungkin pertemuan pertamanya tidak terhitung, karena mereka belum mengenal satu sama lain, namun ia dan Kiyoteru pernah berdoa di kuil yang sama di waktu yang sama. Saat itu Okurine kecil yang baru kabur dari rumah memohon agar orangtuanya tidak pernah menemukannya. Kiyoteru yang berada tepat dibelakangnya mendengar dan berpikir jika itu adalah permintaan yang aneh. Namun seketika itu juga Okurine kembali menyebutkan permohonannya yang kedua sambil berbisik.

 _Pertemukan aku dengan orang yang mau menerimaku apa adanya, kumohon..._

Mendengar permintaan sesedih itu membuat Kiyoteru merasa lancang telah tanpa sengaja mendengarnya, karena itulah ia diam-diam pergi. Namun di dalam hatinya, ia mengingat gadis itu dan berjanji bahwa ia akan menerima gadis itu apa adanya jika ia mengenalnya. Dan sembilan tahun kemudian, mereka kembali bertemu. Kiyoteru masih mengingatnya, rambut merah muda yang menjadi ciri khas gadis itu tidak pernah ia lupakan.

Okurine tersenyum mengingat bagaimana wajah Kiyoteru saat menceritakan hal itu padanya. Saat itu tepat setahun setelah mereka berpacaran, dan Okurine menanyakan pada Kiyoteru apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta padanya. Okurine yang mengira doanya terkabul saat bertemu Kagura pun menyadari, ada orang yang sudah lebih dulu menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Sudah setengah jam menunggu, Okurine melihat siluet Kiyoteru berjalan kearahnya. Wajahnya tertutup bayangan dari payung, tapi ia yakin itu kekasihnya.

"Ki—" ia terdiam tidak jadi memanggil nama Kiyoteru karena yang datang bukan dia. "Isamine?"

"Hai," sahutnya sambil menutup payung dan duduk di samping Okurine. Wajahnya terlihat tegang.

"Isamine?" panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan menyentuh bahunya. Isamine menoleh dan tersenyum begitu sedih.

"Luka-chan, sebaiknya kita pulang saja."

"Kau itu kenapa, sih? Takut menghadapi Kagura-san sendirian?" ejeknya sambil tertawa. Berharap Isamine akan ikut tertawa, namun ia malah menunduk. "Isamine, ini tidak lucu!" Okurine memukul lengan Isamine. "Jangan menakut-nakutiku!"

"Luka-chan," panggilnya tegas. Okurine terdiam menatap Isamine yang masih menunduk. "Terjadi sesuatu pada ... Hiyama."

Okurine merasakan angin dingin menyerangnya. Tubuhnya mengejang sesaat. _Kiyo.._

"Tidak mungkin! Kiyo baru saja meneleponku. Kalau mau bohong yang lebih pintar sedikit, Isamine." Ejeknya sambil mengacak rambut Isamine.

"Luka-chan," Okurine menoleh dan melihat Kagura.

"Kagura-san!" ia segera menghampiri Kagura. "Kau tahu? Isamine mencoba membohongiku. Dia bilang –"

"Luka-chan," Kagura memotong kalimatnya. "Kita bicarakan di rumah saja," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sama dengan Isamine.

"Kagura-san, tolong katakan kalau Isamine bohong." Okurine merasakan wajahnya panas. Pandangannya mengabur terhalang airmata. Kagura memeluknya.

"Isamine tidak berbohong. Terjadi sesuatu pada Hiyama, dan dia ingin bertemu." Suaranya yang biasanya selalu menenangkan Okurine itu kini bagai mencabik-cabik hatinya. Airmatanya tumpah.

"Tolong katakan kalau kalian tidak serius," isaknya keras teredam suara hujan. "Kiyo baik-baik saja. Tolong katakan kalau Kiyo baik-baik saja!" ia meraung semakin keras, dan Kagura pun memeluknya semakin erat.

"Luka-chan, kau harus tenang." Kagura mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut, yang biasanya akan membuatnya tenang. Namun kali ini tidak.

"Kagura-san! Tolong katakan kalau Kiyo baik-baik saja! Kumohon!" raungnya semakin keras. Potongan kenangan yang ia lewati bersama Kiyoteru muncul di pikirannya, saling menyusul. Membuat benaknya penuh dengan lelaki yang kini dicintainya itu. Lelaki yang bisa menyembuhkan luka hatinya saat Kagura tidak bisa. Hatinya mencelos. Kiyoteru-nya, separuh jiwanya.

"Ramai, ya?"

Okurine terdiam. Ia melepaskan pelukan Kagura dan mencari sumber suara itu.

"Okurine-chan," panggil sosok yang berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Okurine menoleh menatap mata onyx milik Kiyoteru.

"Kiyo?" Okurine memandangnya bingung. Ia menoleh ke arah Kagura dan Isamine, meminta penjelasan. Ia melihat Isamine terpingkal-pingkal tak bersuara, sementara Kagura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan berusaha menahan tawa.

"Okurine-chan, selamat ulang tahun." Bisik Kiyoteru tepat ditelinganya. Okurine berjengit sesaat dan kembali menatap Kiyoteru. Masih bingung, ia terdiam sesaat lalu berlari ke arah Kagura dan Isamine sambil berteriak.

"KAGURA-SAAAN, ISAMINEEEEE! KURANG AJAAAARRR!"

* * *

"Sudahlah, maafkan saja mereka. Mungkin mereka iseng—"

"Tapi kan tidak perlu begitu! Aku benar-benar takut, Kiyo." Kiyoteru tertawa pelan.

"Sepertinya wajar saja mereka mengerjaimu, kau kan—"

"Wajar bagaimana!? Mereka itu keterlaluan! Aku hampir pingsan, aku pikir kamu kenapa-kenapa. Dan mereka belum mau minta maaf, Kiyo, bukankah itu keterlaluan? Menurutku mereka benar-benar menikmati, bisa mengerjaiku seperti itu. Terutama si Isamine itu, dia yang tertawa paling keras! Kagura-san juga! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kagura-san ikut andil, ku pikir dia pasti dihasut Isamine. Menyebalkan sekali—"

"Kau benar. Menyebalkan sekali mendengarmu membicarakan mereka saat kita sedang berduaan. Kau jahat, Okurine-chan.." gerutu Kiyoteru lalu Okurine merasakan tarikan di tangannya disusul dengan kecupan lembut di bibirnya.

"Eh?" wajah Okurine memerah. Kiyoteru tersenyum menatapnya.

"Masih mau membicarakan mereka?" tanyanya sambil membelai lembut rambut Okurine. Okurine menggeleng, lalu Kiyoteru kembali menciumnya lebih lama.

 **-end-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Author's note:** Ossu~ bisa dibilang ini fanfic pertama, karena emang ini fanfic pertama yang normal dan dipublish disini. Saya newbie loh disini, iya. Walaupun sering nulis, tapi kebanyakan cuma dipamerin di blog pribadi yang cuma segelintir orang baca. Ini saya publish disini demi memuaskan(?) hasrat para fans yang berkerumun di FFn. Hai, fans~ *dadah-dadah sama fans*_

 _Untuk selanjutnya saya mohon bimbingannya. Dan sekedar warning aja, saya ini menyandang gelar #AuthorPHP, jadi harap dimaklumi kalau jarang atau bahkan gak pernah lagi ngepost fanfic baru. Sekian aja deh, sankyu udah baca! Saya seneng banget loh kalo ada yang mau review ataupun ngeflame. Jangan sungkan ya~! ^_^)/_


End file.
